Defying The Word Love
by MinoriBaby
Summary: AU Saku x Sasu x Naru. Master Naruto and maid Sakura fic. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Italics = Sakura's past life/ dreams._**  
**

**Chapter 1**

_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Defying the Word Love**

_If he was the sun,_

_I would be the moon._

_His smile reflected light to my world._

**Chapter One**

Late at night I let my eyes close to take me to my sanctuary, a place away from my worries and fears. An enchantment of my life, a dimension where only I can escape to, away from reality and the cruelty of this world.

_I felt the warmth of a man embracing me; his solid arms hovered over my back to provide me with support. His head looked down and I felt his eyes centered at me however my surrounding was too dark for me to interpret his features clearly. There was only a limited amount of moonlight for me to make out the colour of his skin._

_A deep shade of brown…_

_He kissed my cheek lightly, which made me blush a crimson shade of red. His lips fitted perfectly to mine and it sent soft tingling ripples down my spine. He parted my lips with his tongue, and deepened the kiss to bring upon a sensual feeling unlike anything I had ever felt. I wished time could be frozen so that I could taste the sweetness of his ecstasy._

_He was like an addiction…_

_His voice was deep, confident, happy and warm. I was laughing at his jokes, he must be a man with a good sense of humour; I listened to his light chuckle and wished that I could join him in this enthralling world. It felt like paradise next to him so I never wanted to wake up. Please God don't make me wake up._

_._

_._

_._

I opened my eyes and he was gone…

"I'm going to head out for work now Grandma, please take care of yourself."

"Don't work too late dear."

"I'll try."

Grandma was the only family I have because my Mum, being the only child had died in a tragic traffic accident. It was a case of hit and run and the murderous driver was never found as of today. I don't know anything about my father, the only information I have was that he had left my mother before I was born.

I gave grandma a hug before I headed off to "The Divine Palace," which was a five star Chinese restaurant. The eatery was an elegant piece of architecture built next to a beach, only the rich and wealthy could afford the expensive cuisines cooked by some of the world's most famous chefs.

How did a simpleton like me get this job? Mind you it was a very adequate paying job and the tips given were extremely generous. I became a waitress out of connections. The father of my best friend, Ten Ten was one of the highly phrased authentic Chinese chefs. I had known Ten Ten ever since I was a toddler because we used to be neighbours. However, the discovery of Mr. Chen's cooking talents had blossomed and set our worlds apart.

As I entered the restaurant through the staff door from the back, I put on my unreadable merry expression. Over the years, I have adopted to hide my feelings behind a porcelain smile. I don't need anyone's sympathy, I hope they'd just leave me alone and let me be. Like a worm I wanted to dwell in my soil and never come out to meet the sun, because if I did I would die.

I greeted all the kitchen staff as I headed towards the grand internal structure of the eatery. A famous interior designed devised the layout; the ornamentation was simplistic but had the ability to bring about a class to the restaurant. Strands of material draped along the ceiling, the material was spread like a flower with many petals. In the center of the massive space was a man made waterfall, the water flowed from all sides so whichever direction you sat, a piece of the exquisite scenery could be admired.

As the name of the restaurant suggested, everyone who dined here was supposed to feel like a king or a queen. The restaurant was spacious and offered a limited number of guest tables and chairs. Only the first 50 booked customers could dine in such an explicit location.

As I pushed the door to the eatery area, I was unaware of a man approaching this way. My carelessness of not looking up made me bump into a tall man. His hard jaws crushed my forehead bruising it slightly. He had an unfriendly and stoic expression; if looks could kill then I would have died then and there. His cold eyes pierced into my soul sending chills down my spine.

He didn't look concerned and he showed no signs of apologising.

"Watch where you are going next time or your time here is over," he threatened.

I wanted to leave it at that and proceed to my set tasks, but my dignity won't let this insolent and arrogant young man boss me around. After all, who did he think he was? The copper black haired man was dressed elaborately like a high-class waiter. His face was unfamiliar; perhaps he had just started working here? In other words, maybe I could hold a higher position than him.

"Who do you think you are? Telling me that my time here is over. If you hadn't sped up to the door, then I wouldn't have bumped into you!" I accused.

"I am the o-" he trailed as an amused smile crept up to his face, "actually I'm a new worker here. Is your head alright?"

I was stoned by his question; this man does have compassion after all. I replied, "it hurts a little but I'll be fine. Look where you are going next time."

I went back to taking orders, flashing everyone with my warm smile. I took great pride doing my job, I loved dealing with customers and helping them when they were unsure of what to eat. I'd recommended my favourite Chinese dishes to them, which were rich in texture and taste. The only times I had tried it was during my birthdays along the years from Ten Ten's father.

As the evening proceeded, a man with two women by each of his side entered. The doorman greeted them before directing the group to their designated table. I moved over to take their orders or to be at their service if they wanted a wine or Champaign bottle. The blond haired man seemed to ignore me, he carried on his conversation with the beautiful women, and at close distance I realized they were twins!

"Excuse me sir, may I take your order?" I asked politely.

His sea-blue eyes gazed into mine, he stood up automatically and advanced closer to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, which made me freeze, this feeling, it seemed so familiar. Where have I seen this guy? It felt really right to be held within his arms; even for a stranger he emitted a warm aurora.

Suddenly, someone behind me was disentangling his arms. I turned my neck slightly and noticed the new waiter with a worried expression. His cold eyes focused on the blond haired man accusingly. The waiter grabbed my hand like he owned me, and I watched in horror as his mouth twisted slightly.

"Don't touch her, you have my warning. You try anymore of these inappropriate gestures you'll be out of here, understood," he threatened.

My hand remained held tightly in the waiter's hand; he took me through the back door where we headed towards the beach. I seriously didn't know what was wrong with him, but I remained silent. His hands were quite warm and they gave me a sense of protection. I also found this sentimental side of this young man interesting.

We walked quietly towards the soft sand where the waves broke peacefully. It was a cool tranquil night while the full moon shone brightly down on us. There was no need for communication, as it would only destroy the calmness of the wilderness around us.

I broke the silence and whispered, "I think we should head back, we can't take time off work like this."

He placed a finger on my lip to quiet me, he gestured me to sit next to him on the soft sand. I obliged, this man had the power to ease away my worries. He seemed so confident and in control, for the next hour I remained seated next to him. The rhythm of the waves was very graceful and mellow, as if a spell had been placed on me, my head drifted towards his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_My only want_

_A single wish, if you could_

_Grant me in your arms forever…_

The essence of the waiter's perfume around his neck was making me sleepy. Ironically it reminded me of the burning of incense, but nonetheless I enjoyed the scent of it. I could feel my eyelids drooping as a side of my cheek laid on his shoulder. One of his arms covered my shoulder, closing the space between us; I threw away my usual self and snuggled closer to his warmth.

I was standing alone before I recognised the surrounding of my ongoing dream. The moon was always one fifth full like it was smiling down on me. There were too many stars in the sky to count; they were like spotlights shining downwards to the beach, my stage.

_He would be waiting for me…_

_The circumference around him would be lit to endorse me to approach him. I felt like an insect being lured by the light he emitted. With each step I took the more dangerous it became, I was playing with fire. Seriously, if I was to touch him, then wouldn't I be burnt? Sizzled alive._

_The life of an insect, how absurd…_

_I accounted all the risks, yet my legs continued to head towards him; my whole body was betraying me. The urge of my lust for him had taken total control over the little conscious I had had. Heat surged within me as my arms wrapped around his neck. He placed an arm behind my back to hold me in place, while his head leaned downwards to grant me of my wish._

_A kiss…_

_._

_._

_._

My eyes opened slowly as I felt an unfamiliar touch compressed to my lips. This man had taken my first kiss, something that I had never thought about doing, except in my dreams. I realised my body was on his lap as he continued to kiss me, yet I had felt no objection. Rather, I was curious by this new elation of sensitivity.

I think he took that as a queue to proceed with the kiss as he unclasped my lips with his tongue. My body felt like it was possessed as all rational thoughts were being eliminated, what mattered was the connection between us. My lips felt like they had a mind of their own, and they wanted to be pressed against this man who I have never met until tonight.

My chest heaved as our passion continued; my hands matted his hair, disheveling it everywhere. He tasted like coffee as I explored the inner part of his tongue, bitter and tasteless. When I travelled down to the tip of his tongue, I could only taste the sweetness and madness of what I was doing.

I broke free of his kiss…

I could feel the heat on my face as I blushed, what have I done? I must have been possessed! I felt disgusted and a part of me felt repressed. My mind was blank and I didn't know how to interpret these new feelings I'm experiencing. I removed myself from him and sat half a meter away. Never had I felt affection from another man, so I let myself curl into a ball, it was out of fear and a part of my body's defensive mechanism.

He placed a hand on my shoulder softly.

"You're shivering! Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" I shouted.

"If it was because of the kiss, I'm sorry." He replied.

I didn't know how to respond so I did the only thing I knew how, I ignored him. He could get the silent treatment. I held my spot and remained curled in my position, arms wrapped tightly around my knees. Suddenly his strong arms tackled mine trying to break loose of the barrier that I had built. I struggled against him, but my attempt seemed futile, within seconds he had cuffed my hands.

He toppled over and landed on top of me, his head on my chest. My female instinct took control and he would taste my wrath. I shoved him to the side with all my might.

"Don't you dare touch me again! I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need a stranger like you to comfort me, who do you think you are? Stay a meter radius away from me, no, make that five!" I yelled.

If he had smirked I could not tell, because that expression was gone. He stood up and responded, "If you insist, between I have never kissed an unattractive woman such as yourself." With that, he left me standing in the cold.

"Bastard." I whispered softly after he was gone.

When I got back into the restaurant I was told off for taking a break in the middle of my duties. I secretly hoped that the black haired waiter would get fired. If he remained I could picture my life working here being miserable. I still had to stay for another half an hour before my shift was over.

"A blond haired man left this for you," said the supervisor.

I took a card from his hand and read:

Naruto Uzumaki

EO of Toshiba Pty Ltd

Contact no. 1234 1234

Don't ask me how I got home by myself, I just did. Yes, it's not right for a girl to be travelling home late at night, however I lived in a pretty safe community. The thought of the new waiter troubled me, I didn't even ask him for his name. When I got home I just slumped on my double sized bed and fell asleep without brushing my teeth. It was a dirty habit, and I'd pay the price sooner or later.

I never set an alarm to wake myself because I prefered to get up whenever I felt like it. Eventually my head felt sore from too much sleeping, I squinted at my digital clock next to me and the big red digits read 1 p.m. My work commences at 5 so I decided to freshen up myself.

I was enjoying myself in the bathtub before the telephone rang but I chose to ignore it. After a while the phone continued ringing so I decided to give the person on the other side a break. I wrapped a towel around myself and then headed towards my cordless phone. I pressed the talk button and greeted the person on the line.

"Hello."

"Hi, do you happen to be related to Megumi Haruno?"

"Y-yes, did something happen to her?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry to inform you but she was in a serious road accident, she's at the Royal Paddington Hospital in the emergency ward. She needs a heart transplant as soon as possible or she may not make it pass tonight," the female voice advised.

"Find her a heart then," I replied.

"It's not that easy plus the cost of these operations…"

"Cost? You are asking me for money when my grandma is dying? Just find her a heart, I'll pay for it!" I yelled at her.

"Even if we do find a suitable match, you need to pay $150 000US up front."

"I don't have that much money!"

"I am very sorry but…"

I clicked the button to end the line; my hand was so weak that I dropped the phone. I was scared and speechless, Grandma was the only person I loved the most in this world and now she was dying. What could I do? Nothing. I curled myself up in a ball again but there was no time to lose.

I gazed at the carpeted floor in front of me and noticed a white card. It was the blond haired man's contact, which I had flimsily tossed on the ground last night. I picked it up and decided to dial the number. EO- Excecutive Officer. That meant he was rich right? He could help me, yes? Why would he help me? But it was worth a shot to dial the number.

"Hi, Mr Uzumaki is apparently busy, please leave your name and message," said the receptionist on the phone.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, can you please put me on the line to Mr Uzumaki, it's an emergency I beg you, please." I cried.

"Ok. Hold on a second, I'll ask him if he'd like to speak with you."

Dude dude beep…

"Hello Sakura, have we met before?" asked a cheery male voice.

"Restaurant, last night, you came with the twin ladies. I was the waitress." Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, how lovely to hear you call me so soon. What may I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"A heart transplant for my grandma, if you can find one for her before the end of tonight I'd do anything for you?"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The _Italics_ are Sakura's dream of her past life, in case you get confused. Category may change to a tragedy.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi...

**Defying the Word Love**

_The deeds that one sow in the past,_

_Will come and haunt them in the present._

_Everything is predestined._

**Chapter Two**

I don't know how I ended up at the hospital, my mind was flustered and blank but somehow amidst all this my body was able to carry me here. I sat next to my grandma with my hands clasped tightly, my body was shivering uncontrollably and I couldn't stop the endless streams of tears sliding past my cheeks.

I stretched my hands out to touch my grandma's pale stricken face and an overwhelming familiar sadness sent shivering tingles down my spine. My grandmother was quite old and I knew for a fact that this hospital wouldn't look twice into operating on her, it would just be wasting their resources. I held onto one of her freezing cold hands, closed my eyes and prayed for the first time in many years.

_Dear Lord,_

_I'm sorry for not having enough faith; I became a lost child when you took my mother away. I have realised that you have been merciful to me up until now. While other children could have had it much worst, my grandmother was always there to love me, hug me and give me warmth._

_Heavenly father, if you would listen to my prayer, please do not take my grandmother away just yet. But if you must, please don't let her suffer in too much pain. Please continue to lead and guide over me so that I will be able to stand on my two feet and meet each new day with no regret._

_Please give me hope during these dark hours, I will be forever indebted and serve you until I die. Thank you for listening to my prayer._

_Amen_

I couldn't really recall the conversation I had with the rich man I had briefly met at 'The Divine Palace.' What was his name again? Naru- ? Naru something, but he was blond and had a gentle smile. It felt so comfortable being held within his arms at that moment, those big strong arms, I could just fall asleep in his embrace and not feel a worry in this world.

_My surrounding became a hazy blur and I could feel my body spinning around and around. A huge hand guided me while I danced in a room filled with people. I looked up to my partner but I couldn't see his face as he had a mask on, and a top hat was covering his hair, hence there was no hints to figure out his identity._

_I felt a little disappointed of not knowing how he looked like but happy at the same time as I danced. It felt so free and comforting to be dancing next to him, if I had any worries, they were all lost in this bliss of a moment. He was at least half a head taller than me if not more; he had a strong and muscular build. He smelt like the sea, a fresh and invigorating scent, very inviting and tranquil. _

_I could feel his gaze behind his mask; his sincere eyes were focused right on me. The music in the background has stopped and we were standing an arms length away from each other. His arm surprised me as he gently pushed my waist, closing in on the proximity between us. My chest was pressed against his and I couldn't stop the rapid beating of my heart. I could feel his sharp eyes looking down at me so I shifted my head, my cheeks were turning pink, and I felt a bit shy._

_His warm hand guided my chin and redirected my vision towards his masked face; my lips were centimetres away from his. I couldn't control my heavy breathing as the closeness between us made me very nervous. One of his hand held the back of my head, while the other remained fixated around my waist, there was no way I could escape this inevitable kiss._

_His lips touched mine gently..._

_._

_._

_._

My eyes fluttered as they tried to get used to the bright lights of the ceiling, I could feel my head being perched in someone's lap. A trustworthy arm was placed across mine, protecting me and keeping me warm. I could feel the gentle heaving of his body as I turned my head to face his. The young man had bright blond hair and handsome features. He was asleep with closed eyes which gave me a bit of a relief; I knew nothing about him except his name, _Naruto, _I remembered suddenly.

A kind stranger willing to come out of his way to aid me during the time I need help the most. His lips were slightly ajar, and a thin dribble was leaking out of his mouth. I used my blouse sleave to wipe his drool before it fell on me. I then proceeded to study his long light brown eyelashes, they were beautiful and I couldn't imagine how his eyes would look when he opened them.

As if by magic his eyes opened at that same moment.

A warm cue of cerulean blue gazed directly into my surprised shades of sea green. My mouth tried to move but I couldn't speak out, astonished that he had caught me staring at him made me blush a crimson red. I quickly adverted my eyes and sat up so that our bodies weren't touching each other. He was probably going to laugh at me for blushing, but as I weren't used to the presence of men, I couldn't help but to feel nervous.

He chuckled, an affectionate and friendly laugh.

"You're so cute." He insisted and added, "You have the most beautiful sleeping face that I have ever seen."

I tried to smile but couldn't, I was pleased at his comment but a dreadful thought lingered on my mind. I recalled how flamboyantly he had walked into the restaurant with two ladies beside him; he was not someone unfamiliar of the female kind. Heck, he probably has a line of girlfriends and he probably liked to play around. He didn't seem like someone who would remain serious with one girl, he probably called all the girl's around him _cute._

Who knows how many sleeping faces he has woken up to?

"What's wrong? You don't look too well Sakura." He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried. How is my grandmother doing?" I didn't want to admit to him that I was slightly jealous.

"She's still in the operating theatre, but they have found her a suitable heart."

"The money... You... I don't know what I can do to thank you." I stammered.

"Hmm... You can be my girlfriend," he teased.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked.

"Of course... I'm just joking," Naruto said in a more serious tone, his smile disappeared and was preoccupied with a stern thought. Something was bothering him, but I could tell that whatever it was he was not going to share it with me.

"Perhaps we could start off as friends?" He suggested.

"Certainly, I will definitely be your friend!" I exclaimed and nodded my head to confirm. I added, "What about the money?"

"Well, my house is lacking a maid. Would you like to fill in the role? I will pay you well." He recommended.

"Hmm... Sounds good to me, but I have to finish at 3 pm to get ready for my waitress job."

"Do you think you can start at 8 am? I have trouble with waking up and I would love to see your smiling face the first thing in the morning."

"That's going to be hard for me; I can't even wake up early." I murmured.

"How about you become my live in maid? I will pay you for every hour that you are in my house even when you are asleep."

I thought about his proposal and felt so tempted, there was no way I could repay $150 000 US. I had hardly any savings and I didn't have much of an education to get a better job. I will be forever indebted to Naruto if I didn't take up his offer. I looked into his eyes hoping that he could just tell me what to do. The idea of living away from grandma and away from home made me feel scared. I kept staring into his blue pools for answers.

It was as if he had read my mind.

"If you really want to repay me you can be my live in maid for one year, after that, you will be freed to go. Also, I want your grandmother to live with me so that you can look after her once she gets discharged from the hospital."

I nodded. He has an answer to all my worries.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My mobile phone rang and interrupted the contract between Naruto and I. It was my supervisor and he did not sound happy that I had not shown up for work without a reason. I stared at my watch to read 8:00 pm, my work usually started at 5 pm. The lecturing tone of my supervisor's voice became a _blah blah _to me; there was no way I could have shown up for work within my circumstances.

"I am really sorry Kakashi, but I am currently at the hospital. My grandmother is currently fighting for her life in the operation room. I am sorry I didn't notify you of my absence but there is no way that I could have made it to work."

"Even so Sakura, you should be responsible enough to give a call- _Blah Blah__**...**_"

The theatre light suddenly shut off and the doctors and nurses were pushing a rolling bed out of the door. I gaped in disbelief at the body on the bed; white linen covered my grandma from head to toe. _No! _I screamed silently in my head, I couldn't register the veracity of the state of shock I was in. My mobile slipped out of my hands as I dashed towards the doctors.

The doctors all shook their heads in unison.

"Why didn't you save her? Why?" I screamed over and over again. I glared at them with an accusing verdict, but I knew deep down, the doctors have tried their best and it was my grandmother's time to go.

Tears came sliding down my eyes as my hand shook hysterically the closer it came into contact with the linen. I pulled the cloth down slowly to reveal the pale, foreign and lifeless face of my once living family member. The wrinkles on her face identified her old age; while her short white hair framed her appearance nicely. She had a smile on her lips as if she had drifted off to a pleasant sleep; her eyes stayed shut and indicated that she will never wake up.

"I am really sorry Miss Haruno but we did all that we could. Your grandmother rejected the heart that was donated; her body wasn't in a good condition for the transplant to occur especially for her age. I am really sorry for the bad news." The doctor stated.

My knees buckled and I fell kneeling on the ground. I couldn't stop crying, my vision blurred and tears continued to flow relentlessly. _My heart hurts, it hurt so much. _I wondered if this was a bad dream, just yesterday grandma was smiling and telling me not to be late for work, but now she's gone. _Gone forever... _If I closed my eyes would I wake up from this nightmare?

I opened my eyes to learn that I was still in the freezing hallway of the hospital.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

A firm hand touched my shoulder and shook me back to reality. Naruto knelt down to be on the same level as me, he pressed his body against mine to give me a sympathetic hug. He took out a handkerchief and gently wiped the tears off my face; he smiled tenderly and kissed the top of my forehead. I hugged him tighter and placed my head on his shoulder, he continued whispering gentle words to my ears until I finally stopped crying.

"Let me take you home Sakura."

I nodded.

I was in no condition to think properly, my mind was only blank and full with despair. I filled out some paperwork amidst my empty state of mind and Naruto had helped me organise the details of grandma's funeral which will be in a few days time. He then proceeded to drive me back to my small little rental apartment. I didn't realise his car had reached the front of my home until I heard a knocking on his car window.

A figure was tapping on the glass, I looked to my left and standing there was Ten Ten. My best friend since childhood, she must have heard of the news from Kakashi who was best friends with Chen Kenichi, Ten Ten's father. I quickly opened the door to greet my friend; she hugged me tightly, so tight it was hard for me to breathe. I gave a cough and Ten Ten released me from her embrace, she grabbed one of my hands and reassured me that she will stay here for as long as I needed.

I thanked Naruto and told him to wait for my call. I owed him a debt, although my grandmother is no longer here, I wasn't going to renounce my obligation to him. I would repay his debt even if that meant I had to be his maid for one year. Besides, I really liked Naruto as a friend; I definitely wanted to learn more about him. I could not help but feel a little bit attracted to his straightforward kindness.

"I hope to see you again soon Sakura, call me if you need someone to talk to," Naruto stated and handed a piece of paper containing his personal mobile number in my hand. He hopped back inside his car and drove off.

.

.

.

For one second I had felt a little disappointed that he was leaving, another brief second I had secretly wished Ten Ten had not shown up. I stared at my best friend and shook away all those indecent thoughts; I was glad that she was here. There was no way I could survive the night without constantly thinking about my grandmother and mum. I couldn't understand how there could be irresponsible drivers who would hit a pedestrian and drive off.

The next couple of hours consisted of Ten Ten trying to cheer me up; she did a really good job at that. It's been a while since I had last hung out with her; it was hard to find time to match each other's work schedule, being a waitress meant my nights were usually preoccupied. She told me about her job as a secretary to the CEO of a very famous shopping centre, SM Mall. SM Mall had many branches across Japan and it was owned by the Hyuuga family. The Hyuuga family had a good public reputation and were even feared by the most powerful mafia gangs.

Just before going to bed I had taken a bath with Ten Ten in my small bathroom. We scrubbed each other's back clean before jumping into the scalding water. I practically saw Ten Ten like a sister to me and I never had discomfiture being naked in front of her. I had sprinkled some bath salt to help us relax, the water was nice and hot, just the way I like it. The surrounding became misty in a pleasant way as the room got warmer.

"I wish my breasts were at least the same size as yours." Ten Ten stated out of the blue.

Her statement made it hard for my eyes not to focus on her rather petite body. Her chest area seemed to have never developed; it was never something I had paid much attention to until now. I could feel Ten Ten's burning gaze as she stared at my breasts. I wish she would stop, as it was really making me feel uncomfortable.

"So... Which bra size are you?" Ten Ten asked.

"B... or C, it really depends on the style of the bra." I replied and added, "Maybe you should consider some breast enhancement pills or surgery..."

"The pills don't work; I swear it's a scam. I'm against plastic surgery; I should just appreciate what God has blessed me with. At least when I am old, my breasts won't be sagging."

"Does having small breasts make you feel bad?"

"Nope, my self esteem is actually very high. It's just curiosity I guess, besides, push-up bras are amazing these days."

"You can say that again."

We got out of the bath when the water started to cool down. I lent Ten Ten one of my night gowns because she had came over hurriedly after hearing the news of my grandma; she didn't pack any clothing in her rushed state. I have a double bed and I was happy to share half my sleeping space with my best friend. Ten Ten had stated right at the start that she would feel uncomfortable sleeping on my grandmother's bed. I don't blame her; my grandmother's bed is technically a dead person's bed now.

"I'm happy for your grandma's spirit to come home tonight but I prefer that she would not find me sleeping on her bed." Ten Ten had stated.

"It's ok; you can sleep next to me on my bed." I reassured her.

Later on in the night, I woke up from the heavy, uncomfortable pressure of Ten Ten's arm and leg wrapped across my body. She must have thought I was her hugging pillow in her slumber state. Her face was right next to my ears, and I could actually here her whispering a message. My eyes bulged as I made out the words, I felt like I overheard a secret of Ten Ten's that I shouldn't have.

"I love you Sakura, I wish you would love me back." Ten Ten whispered in her sleep.

Her words sent chilly shivers down my spine.

A/N: Megumi Haruno an original character I made up RIP. Apologies to OOC but this is an alternate universe. Please follow my story if you are reading this far. Until the next time =P


End file.
